


Icarus and the Sun

by puncrastinasian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe, Angst, I'll add more ships as it goes along, Icarus and the sun, LITERALLY, M/M, all the cliche ships, going to be a shit ton of angst if i ever remember to finish writing it, i aint fuck with that crack shit, tanaka as cupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puncrastinasian/pseuds/puncrastinasian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never expected find Icarus in a boy like Hinata Shoyo but then again, no one ever expected Kageyama to be the sun god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey, 
> 
> Welcome to my brand new fic, this time with my sons from the gay sports anime. Hope you enjoy this Icarus and the Sun crossover with Haikyuu.

 Kageyama Tobio was the opposite of what everyone expected a sun god to be. He was dark, gloomy and overall, quiet scary. As Noya always said, he was more fit to be a depressing rain spirit than anything else.

 

 "You really need to lighten up, Kageyama," The small thunder god boomed with laughter, "Get it? Lighten up? Because you're the-"

 

 "Yes, I get it." Kageyama grumbled as he began ready the start of the day, quite literally if you think about it. "Don't you have anything better to do?" The smaller man shrugged.

 

 "Not until late afternoon in Washington," He said, hopping from one thundering cloud to the next, "Then I get to drizzle rain over Asahi's plants for a while."

 

 Asahi, the gentle demi-god who watches over flowers and trees and all things pleasant. Like Kageyama, appearance wise you wouldn't expect the giant to be a lover of something as delicate and fragile as flowers and plants, but personality wise, he really was the definition of a gentle giant. Towering high above the other gods, first impressions can be a bit difficult for the demi-god with the heart of glass. He's often seen with Noya, struggling to get a word in from the background and always making sure the little ball of lightning never spirited away to do something undoubtedly heinous with Tanaka, a spirit turned demi-god who worked under the beautiful Kiyoko, goddess of love. It wouldn't be wrong for someone to call him Cupid.

 

 Contrary to popular belief, Kageyama's never had to raise the sun and such. The sun always kept burning as it was literally a ball of energy created by him, all he had to do every morning was to check if it was still bright and if it had dulled even the smallest bit, he would have to transfer a bit more energy to keep it nice and bright for the people on Earth.

 

 Kageyama let out a yawn as he transported himself to his workplace, already missing his bed.

 

 "Good morning, Kageyama." Said god turned around.

 

 "Oh, Suga-san." Suga flashed an award winning smile. Like so many other contradictions in this universe, Suga controlled the more...creepy aspect of this world. To put it bluntly, he was quite literally the devil in human lore and fiction. He controlled and decided punishments for the wicked spirits who lost their way in the human world. Suga was probably one of the most busiest gods, seeing as he always had paperwork to fill out about spirits coming in and spirits leaving, which levels are malfunctioning, why aren't the demons fulfilling their quotas, complaints from said demons who shouldn't be sending in complaints when it was their problem int he first place. Even when you're a higher deity, you can't escape spirit crushing work. Despite all that though, Suga always looked impeccable, even having time some days to come into work with baked goods for the other gods.

 

 "Are you going into the dark room?" Suga asked, taking a much needed drink from his mug which said '#1 mom', no doubt a prank gift from Tanaka and Noya. Kageyama looked carefully at the god or devil however humans put it, he seemed uncharacteristically tired.

 

 "Suga-san, are you okay?" Kageyama inquired, tilting his head at the god's tired eyes and almost clammy skin.

 

 "Yeah, just a late night. For some reason there's been a surge of new spirits that need to come in and I still haven't sent the list of released spirits to Seijoh who completed their time. And there's also the demons," Suga paused to groan loudly, "Don't even get me started on the demons!"

 

 "Can't you get Ennoshita to help you?" Kageyama asked, referring to Suga's intern.

 

 "He's already helping, in fact, he's passed out in the dark room. You should probably go get him before he gets lost, again." Suga said tiredly, "I'm going to head to the office."

 

 Kageyama nodded as Suga slowly dragged his feet across the hall, disappearing behind a water cooler. The whole ambiance of this place was based on an office on Earth, making it look very much like a regular business building. Kageyama quickly made his way to the dark room, his feet falling out from beneath him the moment he took a step in, as per usual.

 

 The dark room referred to the part of the universe they kept the more interesting creations in, Earth. The giant ball of energy and plus the billions of stars Oikawa so 'selflessly' provided lit up the place. Kageyama spotted Ennoshita from the corner of his eye and began to float towards him. He felt a stab of pity as he noticed the dark circles beneath the spirit's eyes but he shook him awake anyways.

 

 "Ennoshita." Kageyama says as the spirit woke up with a shout, looking around in confusion. "Sleep in your office, or your room."

 

 "Sorry-" He was cut off with a yawn.

 

 "It's fine, it happens to the best of us." Ennoshita smiled tiredly, almost the exact same smile as Suga's. "Thanks for waking me, I could have floated to the other room. That would've been a disaster." He winced.

 

 It had happened to Tanaka once and they didn't find him for a solid human year, until he literally popped through the shower wall of Daichi's office covered in dirt and slime and other suspicious liquids. Needless to say, their boss's reaction to the sudden intrusion was not one of delight. He almost destroyed Pluto in his haste to get away from the dirt covered person who suddenly popped into existence.

 

 As for Tanaka though, he had no memory of what had happened only one second he was in the dark room, falling asleep and the next moment he was shoved through a bubble and into Daichi's shower, in the middle of his boss's shower, covered in filth. No one was willing to lose a year from their lives so a rule was made to always have someone with you in the dark room if you ever felt tired in the middle of work.

 

 Ennoshita staggered out of the dark room rubbing his eyes and yawning. When the male left, Kageyama turned to the sun. It was decently sized, roughly the length of his arm. He gently placed his palm onto the surface and gently gauged it's energy levels. Everything seemed okay, he coaxed just a bit more energy into the ball just in case the levels faltered tomorrow. After he was satisfied with the heat, he turned to the planets making sure that they were rotating like they were supposed to. Of course, Iwaizumi did a bang up job on their creations and everything seemed to work perfectly.

 

 So with not much else to do today, Kageyama got comfortable and began to watch over Earth.

 

* * *

 Everyone who has ever met Hinata Shoyo will literally say that he was a figurative ball of sunshine. He never failed to brighten up the mood of a room with only a cheeky grin and always seemed to be vibrating with energy.

 

 It was summer on Earth now, the heavy air settled damply on the back of Hinata's neck. The poor boy was lying down on the floor, fan on full blast but doing nothing to curb the heat. It seemed even hotter today and Hinata swore the sun shone more brighter now than it did two minutes ago. The heat had been relatively tame from dawn until now, then as if it were suddenly lit the heat became unbearable.

 

 "Shoyo!" A distinct female voice called from somewhere in the house. Hinata didn't have it in him to respond, being too hot and sweaty to do anything. There were foot steps and his room door opened.

 

 "Hi, mom." He said cheekily, turning to look at his mother. Her long orange hair was pulled into a pony tail and she wore a exasperated but fond look on her face.

 

 "Shoyo," She began. Hinata sat up.

 

 "I know, I know, the floor is dirty." He mumbled. She gave him a patient smile.

 

 "Exactly, now that you're up, you're on ice-cream duty." She pushes several bills towards him, he looked down at the bills then back up at her. She wore the same cheeky grin. It slowly began to dawn on him. "Good luck!" She called back as she exited the room.

 

 "What? Wait!" He yelled after her, hand outstretched but she was already long gone. He groaned, plopping back onto the floor. On one hand, ice cream would be great but on the other hand, was it worth it to brave the heat? After a moment of deciding, Hinata peeled himself from the floor. His mom snickered when he descended the stairs and he retaliated by sticking out his tongue. He grumbled as he moved to open the door and-

 

 Immediately, the humid air slammed into his face. He grimaced. The air was so humid and moist that Hinata felt like he was suffocating. With one last glare at his mom, he took a deep breath and stepped outside into the sunlight.

 

 Every step felt heavy and seemed to require a day's worth of energy. It took him a solid twenty minutes just to make it to the other end of the street. His throat already felt parched. His thoughts began to churn round and round in his cooked brain; he ended up coming this far, if he could turn back now, he probably should. But he tried to reason with himself, he's come this far, he can't turn back.

 

 Slowly dragging his feet, the convenience store felt miles away even though in reality, it was just up ahead after he turned the corner.

 

 "Why." He complained. Just that. Just 'why'. Nothing attached, just him questioning everything in this cruel world.

 

 When he finally made it through the doors, the cool air almost made him drop to his knees and kiss the tiles. It didn't take long for him to find the popsicles but the air felt so good that he couldn't help staying for just a while longer. As Hinata walked aimlessly around the store, having already paid for the popsicles, he noticed that the air had been slowly becoming warmer. He frowned. This wasn't the same feeling as when his body became accustomed to the cold air, the air was literally getting hotter.

 

 "What the-? Did the air conditioner break?" He asked himself, "Oh well, guess I'll go home." But the moment he stepped out of the store, the heat had intensified, actually stealing all the air from his lungs. It felt like something physically shoved a tube into his throat and pulled in reverse so his lungs became like deflated party balloons. He fell to his knees, gasping and clawing at his throat.

 

 What's happening? His thoughts were in a frenzy has the weight on the chest grew heavier and heavier. It hurts, it hurts so much- His vision grew hazy and his entire body was trembling like he was freezing instead of being boiled alive. Something seemed to have blocked his throat because his mouth wasn't pulling in any air and oh god- he began to see black spots floating in and out of his sight. His ears began to ring and everything was so loud, he could hear the heat in the air. Hinata choked, hands clawing at his throat and ears.

 

 Then unexpectedly, it stopped. The air temperature dropped so quick that his body couldn't even tell the difference between the two seconds until moments after and when it did, Hinata desperately drew huge breaths, struggling to replenish what he lost. After a minute or so, he finally became aware of the shadow that loomed over him. Blearily looking up, still panting harshly, he made eye contact with a man, who looked...well, shocked to say the least.

 

 He couldn't pin point the exact age of the man, he had one of those timeless faces. He wore black, had dark flat hair and if he didn't looked so shocked, Hinata would have said the man's resting face would be an angry one, judging by the way his eyebrows are constantly knitted together. Hinata squinted up at the man, who was shaking slightly.

 

 Suddenly, the man moved his hand forward as if to touch him. Hinata flinched backwards so harshly he nearly fell onto his back. This seemed to shake the man from his stupor.

 

 "I-I'm sorry." The man quickly apologized, "I just noticed you on the ground and you seemed to be in so much pain, I didn't know what to do." Hinata looked up curiously at him, who then extending a hand to help him up. Hinata reflexively smiled up and reached to take his hand but-

 

 "Ouch!" He cried out. It felt like placing your hand on top of a fire. The man looked horrified.

 

 "I'm so sorry, Icarus, I just-" The man quickly apologized before abruptly stopping. Hinata turned back to look at the mysterious person who had just called him-

 

 "Did you just call me...'Icarus'?" Hinata asked confused. Several emotions panned across the man's face, fear, panic and alarm. He quickly looked away.

 

 "My fault, e-excuse me, I have to go." He said shortly, turning away. Hinata blinked and just like that, the man was gone.

 

 Huh, weird. He thought before reaching for his bag only to come in contact with a dry bag, filled with only empty wrappers. What the-? He looked back to where the man had stood, the air seemed heavier and hotter in the now empty space.

 

 Who was he?

 

* * *

 Kageyama was mentally having a breakdown.

 

 Why did that boy look exactly like Icarus? Reincarnation's impossible because Oikawa had made sure to transfer all of the boy's soul into making the sunlight burn eternally.

 

 Kageyama's heart thudded heavily in his chest. His thoughts brought him back to the boy, who had the same orange colored hair and large expressive eyes as Icarus but his soul felt completely different. It wasn't the same gentle muted yellow his Icarus excluded, it was hard, bright light, just like the energy of the sun.

 

 Kageyama swallowed hard, his throat felt dry. He hadn't meant to stumble across the boy, he has just picked a random area to watch today and found him. The initial shock had rendered him completely immobile, he sat in the dark room for a solid fifteen minutes in human time before the shock transformed into denial and that denial spurred him to manifest on Earth, which had been a bad idea.

 

 The boy had been overwhelmed by his presence and it had nearly killed him before Kageyama had it under control. The close moment had reminded him of Icarus, it reminded him too much of Icarus. The way the look alike was gasping and clawing in pain...Kageyama shook these thoughts from his head.

 

 Another slip-up across his mind. He had called the boy Icarus. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, he was still reeling from the shock. He held out his hands and watched as they trembled ever so slightly. Defeated, he dropped his head into his hands.

 

 "What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2: Icarus and the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kind of a background of that happened with Hinata after he meets Kageyama.

  The intense heat from earlier had abated just the tiniest bit by the time Hinata bought the popsicles again and went home.

  
  "Shoyo, what took you so long?" His mother immediately scolded when he arrived. She hovered around him, frowning and turning his face this way and that way. "Is it me or are you tanner than before you left?" Hinata just shrugged and made his way towards the freezer.

  
  "It's so hot out." He complained, sighing in relief when he opened the freezer door and a wave of cool air hit his face. He quickly dumped the melting popsicles in there. "And you won't believe the crazy thing that happened when I went out."

  
  "Oh?" She said with a lilting tone as she made her way to the island counter, "Do tell."

  
  "Some weird guy showed up when I left the store and for some reason everything got super hot when he was around." Hinata started, pulling out a chair from the table. His mother just hummed in response as she prepared a cold drink.

  "For a second I couldn't breathe and I was choking and there was this ringing in my ears. Then suddenly everything stopped and when he offered me his hand, it felt like touching fire or lava." He recalled with a scrunch of his nose. She laughed as she settled a glass of cold soda in front of him, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. She sat in front of him with her own drink, and her palm beneath her chin supporting her head as she listened.

  
  "Then he called me 'Icarus' for some reason, " He paused to take a long drink then continued, "And when I looked back he was gone and the popsicles had completely melted. Like, there was only the wrapper left." By now, his mother's eyebrows had gone high.

  
  "That's an interesting story. The one day I don't go to the convenience store something interesting happens, gosh," She lamented jokingly. She then leaned forward. "You know the story about Icarus and the sun right?" Hinata shook his head.

  
  "Well, it starts with this king named Minos who was competing with his brothers to rule so he prayed to Poseidon to send a snow-white bull to show support, promising that he'd sacrifice it to show honor to the god. But he broke his promise because the bull was so beautiful. So he sacrificed just a regular old bull and Poseidon was a little more than pissed." She started explaining. "To punish Minos, Poseidon asked Aphrodite to make Pasiphae, Mino's wife, fall in love with the bull."

  
  "What does this have to do with Icarus?" Hinata interrupted, confused. His mother just shook her finger at him.

  
  "Patience," She said then resumed telling the story, "Pasiphae became so obsessed with the bull that she had the famed craftsmen and inventor, Daedalus, to make a hollow wooden cow so she could climb in and consummate with the white bull. This resulted in the horrifying bull and human hybrid known as the Minotaur, named after Minos. Pasiphae's love spell was broken when she gave birth to the monster and she had her husband ask Daedalus to build a labyrinth where the monster would live. And the king needed somebody to blame for the monster so he locked Daedalus in there too, this was also to prevent the knowledge of the labyrinth and what horror that lies in there from spreading to the public."

  
  "Okay, but-" Hinata began again, she quickly shushed him.

  
  "This is where Icarus shows up so hush up, now, where was I?" She mumbled, "Oh right, so Daedalus was shut in the labyrinth with his son, Icarus, and there was only a window for them to look out onto the ocean. They couldn't leave so Daedalus began to make these wings for Icarus and him so they can fly out. He managed to make the wings but before they flew away, he warned Icarus to not fly too low or the water from the ocean will wet the wings and make them too heavy to fly; don't fly too high or the sun will melt the wax used to attach the wings to his body and the feathers to the wings. But you see, Icarus was young and impressionable and he was basically high on adrenaline and this caused him to fly too close to the sun and he plummeted to his death." She looked at him while stirring her drink, ice moving around loudly.

  
  "That's kind of stupid." Hinata said.

  
  "That's quite a bold statement," She observes, "Why is that?"

    
  "Because he was told that he shouldn't fly to close to the sun but he did it anyway. He was reckless." He shrugged, she smiled fondly at him.

  
  "Ah but you haven't heard the theories behind the story." She says, taking a drink from her glass. He looked at her curiously. "You see, many people like to assume that Icarus flew too close on purpose and that he was in love with the sun and he just wanted to be reunited with his lover."

    
  "That's..." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed as he searched for the right word to describe the situation, unable to find a suitable word, he settled for second best. "Foolish."

  
  "Well, that's one way to put it." She laughed. "Why do you say that?"

  
  "I mean, dying for love," Hinata looked down at his half filled glass, misty droplets of water clung to the otherwise clear surface. "Maybe it's just because I've never been in love but the idea of ending my own life, for some guy who I don't know, isn't worth it. Because, Icarus was in love with the sun right? How would he have ever known who or what the sun is?"

  
  "That's a great question but you know, love is all about feeling. Haven't you ever had a feeling so strong that you just had to listen to it?" She asked as she finished the last of her drink and standing. "Love is something that comes as easily as hunger or longing, most of the time, it'll hurt but sometimes, they are moments where the feeling feels so great that you're willing to over look all the pain for that special moment because that in itself makes it more precious. Maybe that's how Icarus felt about the sun." She turned to face the sink and began washing her glass.

  
  "Or maybe, Icarus never loved the sun at all." Hinata mumbled. His mother turned around, one eyebrow raised in question. He was staring intensely at his drink. "Maybe, the sun was the only one who had feelings and because it knew its feelings would never be returned, it had a thought where if it couldn't have him, no one would. So, the sun lured Icarus close enough to touch even though it knew he would die and burned him to nothingness so that it could figuratively have Icarus, forever in that moment. The first and last time the sun would have ever been able to reach him."

  
  "That's quite dark of you." She said softly, putting the clean glass to the rack to dry. She dried her hands on a towel near by. "What made you think that?" He stayed staring at his drink.

  
  "Because Icarus never met the sun. And even if he did, I don't know why but, " Hinata trailed off, looking up and at his mother, "I'm feel like he would have hated him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter and the next one should be up by sometime next week!  
> Support my art?:  
> Instagram: biapannie


	3. Sugamom to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I kinda went bleghhh at the ending, so it's kinda of shoved together. ALSO DISTURBING CONTENT AFTER KAGS LEAVES SUGA'S OFFICE SO IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT JUST SCROLL ALL THE WAY UNTIL ASAHI GETS THERE.

 Kageyama had listened to the entire conversation. After leaving Earth, he revisited the dark room and continued to watch Hinata.

  
 "...maybe, Icarus never loved the sun at all." Kageyama's heart clenched at that moment, the words hitting a little too close to home. He sat, or rather floated, on a solid space above Earth. The conversation seemed felt like a personal attack at him. 

 

 "Because Icarus never met the sun. And even if he did...I'm sure he would have hated him." Kageyama drew a sharp breath as Hinata said this, a flood of memories breaking from the dam that Kageyama built in his mind. 

 

 He trembled as wave after horrible wave of memories shook his body. His hands came up and rubbed at his temples. 

 

 "Icarus-" He whispered softly. Tears threatened to spill. "God, Icarus-"

 

 Hinata had been all too right, Kageyama bitterly recalled. Icarus never loved him, he never did. Whoever in their right mind thought that were so wrong, they didn't even know it. Icarus had been everything to him but he had been nothing to Icarus. And because of that he-

 

 "Kageyama?" A soft voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up. Suga stood in the doorway, soft light shining around him. 

 

 "Suga-" He tried saying but his voice cracked before he could finish. Immediately Suga flew to his side, eyes narrowing.

 

 "What's wrong?" He asked, gently touching his shoulder. Kageyama just shook his head. A motherly look overcame the other god's features. "Let's go to my office, it's not good to stay in the dark room for long periods of time." Kageyama allowed himself to be pulled from Earth's side and out of the room. 

 

 The moment his feet touched solid ground, Suga quickly transported them to his office. There were rules that you must never use your powers in the dark room other than what you're assigned to do or else it'll create a vacum that will virtually create a hole in it or force the room to collapse into itself and they'd rather not rebuild it after the debacle that had led to what humans call 'the Big Bang'.

 

 Kageyama collasped onto the nearest couch the instant they arrived. Suga smiled warmly and prepared a drink for them. Kageyama let his thoughts wander and had drowned out the soft clinking noises in the background. Suga preferred taking time doing things, after all, they had all the time in the world. Even though he could just channel some power into the things so they could make themselves, he relished the absolute domesticity of home cooking and such.

 

 Kageyama looked up as a mug was placed into his hands. Suga took a seat in front of him, although it was technically an office, the god had transformed it to look more comforting and homely. Only Suga was allowed to do this seeing as Daichi had a soft spot for him, though the burly god would never admit it.

 

 "What's wrong?" Suga asked again once they were comfortable. Kageyama had the urge to just shrug and say 'nothing' but one look at Suga's motherly face that was both endearing and terrifying at the same time, Kageyama broke down.

 

 "It's Icarus." He admitted, breaking eye contact with Suga. The god frowned.

 

 "Icarus? But he's..." Suga trailed off and Kageyama just filled in the blanks.

 

 "He's gone, yes, I know but-" Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut as the image of a burning Icarus flashed through his mind, "I've found a boy on Earth who looks just like him and I can't-" Suga made a sound with his tongue and gently wound a warm wind around the younger god. 

 

 "Relax." He murmured. Kageyama just shook his head.

 

 "I can't," He choked, "I keep seeing Icarus burning and-"

 

 "The boy isn't Icarus," Suga snapped, Kageyama immediately raised his head at his sharp voice. Suga's face was as friendly as ever. "The boy isn't Icarus, Kageyama, it won't repeat itself."

 

 "But what if it does?" Kageyama's voice was small. Suga suddenly felt a rush of maternal instinct, he had forgotten how young Kageyama was in terms of being a god. He was practically a child.

 

 "Don't worry," He reassured, "I'm sure that now Daichi's in charge, he'd do everything he can to prevent that from happening."

 

 "But-" Suga quickly interrupted Kageyama before he could say anything.

 

 "And!" He raised his voice, "I would suggest you tame your powers, learn to control them so you can't hurt this boy, if you're planning on getting closer to him." Kageyama looked down. "Are you?"

 

 "I'm not sure." Kageyama voiced softly, "I don't want to hurt him."

 

 "You won't."

 

 "I already did." Suga raised a questioning eyebrow. "I went down to Earth." Kageyama confessed, Suga immediately narrowed his eyes.

 

 "Without a mark to repress your power?" 

 

 "Yes." Kageyama admits, ashamed. Suga tsked. 

 

 "Kageyama, you know better." He scolded.

 

 "I know but I was just so shocked that I made a stupid decision." Suga sighed, looking at the younger god's bowed head.

 

 "I won't report this to the higher ups-" He began, Kageyama noticably relaxing, "But I will have to tell Daichi, so he could give you an automatic mark in case you randomly rendezvous on Earth again." He tensed again. "Don't worry, Daichi'll just yell at you for a while but you won't get in serious trouble. Though I bet Noya and Tanaka will tease you quite a bit."

 

 Kageyama nodded in thanks as he left Suga's office. He'd lost the shakiness in his hands but the doubt still crowded his mind. If this boy wasn't Icarus, then he wouldn't need to control his powers because he wouldn't feel a connection towards him. But the boy looked so like Icarus that it was nearly impossible for Kageyama to remain unfeeling and cold hearted towards him. Kageyama cursed beneath his breath.

 

 Expressive brown eyes lingered behind his eyelids and with every blink, Kageyama can see those eyes being swallowed by flames. His throat went dry. The images were unrelenting now that he's left the comfort of Suga's office. Flashes of soft creamy skin being scorched until cracked and bled and he could imagine the cooked flesh inside. Kageyama just stood in horror as Icarus' skin slowly melted and dripped off his body until only chunks of bloody flesh remained clinging to the bone that was stark white against the overwhelming red. Icarus' skull turned and empty eye sockets turned to look at him. A skeletal hand reached out to him, Kageyama could see its jaw moving, struggling to form words and it came closer and closer- Kageyama could feel the brush of its fingers against his throat-

 

 "I'm sorry-" He tried to say but the skeleton had wrapped its bony fingers around his throat and began crushing it. Kageyama wheezed, flailing his arms but he was so strong, too strong, he-

 

 "I hate you-" The skeleton hissed. Kageyama just choked and peered into the endless void of its eye sockets. The darkness seemed to grow larger and larger and Kageyama couldn't seem to look anywhere else. The fingers crushing his windpipe seemed to hold on even tighter.

 

 "Kageyama-" It hissed, spitting out his name like poison. "Kage-yam­a-"

 

 "Kageyama-Kageyama!"

 

 The god jumped up as he was suddenly ripped from his daydream, or whatever nightmares were called when happened in day. Kageyama blinked slowly as he looked around for whoever called his name. He came face to face with Asahi, who, frankly, looked terrified.

 

 "Asahi," Kageyama said slowly. The demi-god nodded. "Where am I?" 

 

 "Outside of Suga's office." Asahi replied. Kageyama just blinked again before mentally reaching for Earth time. He snapped his head up when he found it. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he had left Suga's office. Kageyama turned around, he was still in front of the other god's door.

 

 "Kagayama, are you alright?" The giant's deep voice came again. Kageyama nodded.

 

 "Yeah, just a bit tired." He said. Asahi looked unconvinced but decided against making a comment. 

 

 "O-okay, make sure to get some rest tonight." He called as Kageyama walked away. When he turned the corner, Kageyama paused. His head ached and all his joints felt locked up and stiff. He dragged his feet, taking long steps to his office. Ocassionally he would feel small shivers up his spine, the whole hallucination with Icarus really messed with him. 

 

 Kageyama paused for a moment. Why did the boy look so much like Icarus? From his knowledge, Icarus never had any children and it would have been impossible genetically for this boy to have all of his features, even if he was a descendant. Perhaps Oikawa...Kageyama quickly shook his head, it was rare for the other god to make a mistake and even impossible for him to mess up on transforming a soul. 

 

 Despite this however, Kageyama tucked a quick note to the back of his head to remind himself to ask Oikawa about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter!


	4. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I was super busy and I had injured my hand!

 

Oikawa Tooru had been having a good week. His new creations had been going well, he had been keeping to a routine without having any breaks and Iwa-chan had only yelled at him for overworking eleven times. So when he woke up this morning to a spike in Tobio's energy, he knew it had been too good to last.

 

* * *

  
"Iwa-chan, I'm telling you-"

 

"Another word out of you and I'm getting rid of Orion." The god in question threatened. Oikawa gasped, scandalized.

 

"You wouldn't!"

 

"I would and you know it." Oikawa pouted at the muscular god. They both knew that he would never do anything to truly upset the star god but it made for a good passing conversation. Iwaizumi broke eye contact first, grumbling as he worked on a new planet. Orders from higher up, who knows why they needed a new surge of planets but maybe they planned on creating another room. That would be interesting.

 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa whined after a few scant moments of being ignored. Iwaizumi continued to ignore him, putting up for several more minutes of whining. After a few moments of his new planet taking the brunt of Oikawa's abuse, he finally turned.

 

"If I pay attention to you, will you stop bothering me?" He snapped. Oikawa perked right up like a puppy who has been presented a new toy. He nodded eagerly as Iwaizumi groaned and began putting away his tools. Oikawa appreciatively ran his eyes up and down Iwaizumi's body. Planets were heavy and often required using hands instead of powers as the last time they did that, wizards came to live there so the council banned using powers to handle planets. This means that Iwaizumi has had several billion millennia to create, lift, rotate and destroy planets which led to the biceps and muscles that Oikawa so loved.

 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa purred as Iwaizumi finally finished putting the planet away for safe keeping. 

 

"What, you menace?" The god deadpanned. Oikawa pushed out his bottom lip.

 

"You're not fun." Iwaizumi groaned as he sat down, rubbing between his eyes.

 

"Then leave me alone." He grumbled but pulled Oikawa into his lap anyways. The lanky star god placed his chin on top of Iwaizumi's head as the other god nosed at his neck. "Did you feel Kageyama's spike today?" Oikawa pulled a face.

 

"Don't talk about Tobio when we're cuddling." He crinkled his nose. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did feel it for your information. Too bad for him."

 

"You know he's going to come to you for advice." Iwaizumi breathed against his neck.

 

"Of course he is, I'm his mentor." Oikawa boasted. 

 

"Do you think anyone if that building noticed?" 

 

"I highly doubt it," Oikawa scoffed, "They're so bad at detecting energy that they probably don't even know that Tobio went down to Earth without a mark." 

 

"Yeah," Iwaizumi hummed, gently tugging at the ends of the other god's hair. Oikawa snuggled closer into the larger god.

 

"But the people at Nekoma definitely noticed," He continued, "They probably won't report it to the higher ups though they're better than us in that field." 

 

"That's because they specialize in tracking down and detaining rouge spirits." 

 

"Scary stuff though, I heard a rumor that the captain managed to catch a rouge from two doors down." 

 

"Really?" Iwaizumi's eyebrows shot up. "That's impressive."

 

"Yup."

 

"So when's Kageyama coming?" 

 

"I thought I changed the topic!"

 

"So?"

 

"So what?" 

 

"Don't play dumb with me," Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa's thigh.

 

"Ow!"

 

"You know why Kageyama's energy spiked, so tell me." 

 

"Hmm," Oikawa's face turned serious. "Iwa-chan."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You know it's rare for me to make mistakes right?" A tick arrived beneath Iwaizumi's right eye.

 

"Yeah." He gritted out.

 

"And you know how I took the Icarus case?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, where is this going? 

 

"You turned Icarus into the first sun and took whatever was left of him and made him into a cluster." 

 

"Right and I didn't leave any part of Icarus left for the universe to reuse, but you know how sometimes the universe glitches?"

 

"Every couple millennia, sure."

 

"So if Tobio's went to the Earth without a suppressor and is coming to me after an energy spike..." Oikawa paused.

 

"What?" 

 

"That means that the universe has given Tobio its rarest gift, intentional or not." It slowly began to dawn on the other god. Oikawa looked at him, eyes somber. "A second chance."

 

 


	5. Unheard Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's been a month but let me explain. School's been rough, I'm tripling up on art classes and I just had my volleyball tryout (I got in!!) so please bear with me if the chapter isn't exactly the best. This is told from Hinata's mother's pov and I've called her Sayuri so I hope you enjoy and please, just hang in there!

 

Hinata stared into the mirror and made a face.

 

"Shoyo! You're going to be late!" His mother's exasperated voice called from the bottom of the stairs. He continued to stare at his reflection, for some reason, it didn't feel like his. His eyes were still brown, his hair still an alarming shade of orange, his height still below average, so why did the person in the mirror feel like a complete stranger?

 

"Shoyo," His mother's voice said, much closer now, he turned around. She stood by the doorway, hands on her hips, a fond smile on her face. "What's taking you so long?" Hinata looked back at the mirror. He was the spitting image of the woman standing before him yet...

 

"Mom? Do I look different to you?" he asked hesitantly. She furrowed her brow and came closer.

 

"Not really, you look the same to me. But here, turn around, let me have a good look at'cha." She huffed, turning his face this way and that way. She grinned loosely. "Still look like your old lady, kid, no changing that."

 

"Really?" She frowned, Hinata was acting uncharacteristically somber. His gaze pierces the mirror, almost as if he's never seen his reflection before.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly. He shook his head, clenching and relaxing his hands, examining them.

 

"I just feel...off." He responds. After a moment, she reaches and ruffles his hair. "H-hey!"

 

"You're going to be late, Shoyo, it's almost eight." She scolds as she shoves him out the bathroom, "And you don't want Ukai to be mad at you again." She grabs his bag on the way out and chucks it at him. He pouts but hurries and she's reminded of when he was a child. She ushers Hinata through the front door and hands his lunch box to him. "Don't be late!" She calls after his running figure. She stands for a moment by the door before closing it.

 

Slowly, she made her way through the house before gently kneeling before a shrine. Sayuri Hinata is a happy woman with her son but as she sits by herself, she is reminded of a sweet pitter patter of two children's feet running across the wood floors and the deep hearty laugh of the man she loves chasing after them. She stares at the pictures in front of her.

 

Her dependable husband and their sweet daughter. Her eyesight blurs at the happy photo, Natsu was five in this picture, waving her candied apple excitedly on her father's shoulders while Hinata hovered behind them, worried she might fall. She had taken this photo, not knowing it would be the last one she would have taken before the incident.

 

It had happened at the summer festival. She had left earlier, called into work for a slight mix up with the new contract that the company she was working under had been signing. A mere hour later, receives a devastating call from the hospital. She could never forget the cold sweat that ran down her back as she desperately called for a taxi, the absolutely terror that gripped her heart when she burst through the hospital doors, the pain that exploded inside her chest when the doctor's told her that she had lost both her daughter and her husband in the car accident and the complete and bitter relief that bloomed when she was brought her son, broken and bruised, but alive.

 

Both Natsu and her husband had died on collision while the driver of the other car had been spared, as well as Hinata. But after, Hinata had never been the same person, it was as if he had lost a chunk of his memories as well as his heart behind with his sister and father.

 

Sayuri was no fool. When Hinata was a child, he had refused to answer whenever she or Akihito called out to him. She had no idea why until the day Hinata said his first words. She and Akihito had both been worried, nearly four years and not a single word from their son until one day, she brought him out to the park, he had stared at the sky for a while and when she called out to him, he just looked at her with almost unseeing eyes and said clearly, "His name is Icarus."

 

In that moment, Sayuri knew that it wasn't her son that spoke to her but someone, or something, that knew far more on what the universe holds for her child.

 

Then almost as if it didn't happen, he carried on as a normal child, speaking as a four year old should but never looking as lost as he did when he said those first words. He responded when called but the moment never left her mind. And when she and Akihito had Natsu, she had feared the same would happen to her but it never did, she babbled as a baby should, talked like a toddler, the only misfortune was she passed away as a child.

 

So when Hinata came home the other day, carrying the pure scent of just stifling heat and a story, terror gripped at her heart.

 

" _Icarus_ ," If she recalled correctly, the man had called her son ‘Icarus’. She looked at the portrait of her late Akihito and Natsu and sent out a distraught prayer, praying that she would be able to keep her son.

 

But Sayuri Hinata is a smart woman and knew that it would go unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that! Be sure to follow me on my instagram for updates and for art if you're into that!  
> Instagram: biapannie
> 
> Also, I am in desperate need of a beta so if any of you guys are willing to beta this, please DM me on instagram. Thank you so much for the support!


End file.
